


Ghosting

by cosmic_heartz, Z_doodle



Category: Care Bears, care bears unlock the magic
Genre: Bad end, Blood and Injury, Btw Lily isn’t an oc but just a name I gave to one of the bg bad crowders, Car Accidents, I hope bluster isn’t super ooc but it might make some sense considering he saw his assistant die, Major Character Injury, Not really though, Oh since things that go plunk is before neon beach party Robbie isn’t exactly the nicest, Other, Takes place during things that go plunk but the parachute ended up malfunctioning, The titles a wip/placeholder, Trauma, also Robbie is autistic but idk how much it’ll be mentioned in this story, also graphic descriptions of injures, an oc probably shows up later but idk, blusters kind of a bad person but he’s not terrible, malcom also shows up too, oh plunks also mentioned but I’m not putting a character tag until later, sorta graphic depictions of gore?, the bears show up later, will try to update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_heartz/pseuds/cosmic_heartz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_doodle/pseuds/Z_doodle
Summary: Uhhhh Robbie dies and becomes a ghostIt’s very angsty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1 ( I don’t have a good title for this sorry )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Z_doodle for helping me with the fic 
> 
> Go check their account out and check them out at tumblr and Instagram

The last thing Robbie could recall was frantically pressing the parachute button while Bluster yelled at her, cursing Plunk all the while. It wasn't as if she could help it, it wouldn't for the life of her work.

The distinct crunch of metal and a sudden sharp agonizing pain halted her thoughts as everything went dark. 

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X 

It felt like hours before she came too again. Except now something was off. And she was all too aware of it. She felt...lighter, as if gravity no longer affected her. 

Then she noticed the wreckage of what used to be the BlusterMobile, her eyes being drawn to something caught amidst the rubble. A bloody, mangled corpse….Her bloody mangled corpse. 

The sight of her lifeless body, contorted at odd angles and impaled by the debris was enough to make her gag, luckily for her she no longer had a stomach.

“ Oh my god…. Did I just- “

Her train of thought was derailed by a horrified scream as Bluster scrambled over to her body. While the crash hadn't killed him it certainly didn't leave him unscathed. With a broken leg bent at unnatural, awkward angles and gashes scattered across his body, describing his condition as horrific was a bit of an understatement. 

Robbie?...C'mon Robbie get up" he nudged her body lightly. "Robbie?... c'mon this isn't funny…" 

Robbie could only sit and watch as her boss desperately tried to wake her body to no avail. Knowing that he was in a lot of pain, both emotionally and physically, made her wish she could somehow comfort him. Make her presence known. She knew that it was a lost cause but seeing him like this was so unlike him....it unnerved her.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X 

Time flew by as a few bad crowders came to retrieve Bluster and clean up the mess. One was busy towing the totalled BlusterMobile back to Blusterland, While the others had to handle gathering her remains. Robbie decided to listen in on the conversation between the pair who were stuffing her recently deceased body into a body bag.

“ Holy shit.. dude look how messed up her body is! “

"I know right? Can't say I feel too bad though, she was a bitch."

Robbie groaned at their comments about her corpse and the jab at her personality.

"I literally just died asshole. You could have saved it for the funeral." she thought as she followed them back to HQ. It was only now, as she saw the bloody mess of her former body peaking through the bag, that it truly hit her. 

She was dead.

Her boss watched her die and was gravely injured.

Plunk was the reason this even happened in the first place.

And she was pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh idk what to put here but we see what’s going on with both bluster and the bears
> 
> Sorry if bluster is ooc oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry about the long wait but Me and Z rewrote chapter two so it’s blusters recollection of the events

All that Bluster could feel was pain, lots and lots of excruciating pain. 

For a moment he legitimately thought he was going to die, which if truth be told, would have been a much better alternative. 

He knew he was bleeding as he slowly attempted to get up, placing his hand to his shoulder was met by the warm sticky sensation of blood. "Well..that's not too horrible". He thought as he tried to stand. 

A sharp pain jutted up his leg causing him to cry out as he collapsed again. 

He slowly glanced down at his leg. It was most definitely broken and bent at an odd angle. "Ssshit...that's horrible" he hissed in pain

Bluster shakily pulled himself up with the aid of a hunk of metal from the former bluster mobile. Scanning the area as he tried to find his lackey. 

"Rob?" He called out 

No response

He called her name again, eliciting the same response. Nothing

"Robbie where the hell are you!?" He shouted

That's when he noticed it, the mangled remains of his former assistant. Surprised that the sight of her contorted bloody body didn't make him puke. 

He screamed in horror, stumbling on his broken leg as he ran to her side. 

“ shitshitshitshitshit “

He nudged her in a feeble attempt to wake her, but to no avail

He felt tears start to sting his eyes, as he wiped them away he noticed blood on his hand. Amidst all the chaos he hadn’t realized that he couldn’t see properly out of his right eye.

All he could was stare in horror at the blood on his hand as his vision went hazy.

Then he passed out.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X 

When he woke up he was no longer outside by the cavern of caring, rather, he was now in a hospital room. 

He could vaguely hear doctors and nurses discussing his condition.

A nurse noticed that he had woken up, motioning the others to where he was laying. 

He could barely keep up with all the questions they were asking. One thought playing out in his head

Robbies dead.

He could have easily ended up like her

And truth be told, he wished he had.


End file.
